Permanent magnet motors, such as brushless DC motors and stepper motors, typically include multiple permanent magnets each having a magnet field that interacts with multiple electrical coils to rotate a rotor within a stator. Some permanent magnet motors have the magnets on the rotor with the coils in the stator, and others have the magnets in the stator with the coils being part of the rotor. In either case, it may be desirable to check the symmetry of the magnetic fields of the permanent magnets to ensure proper, smooth operation of the motor. Checking magnetic field symmetry; however, can be difficult to do, particularly after the motor is assembled and operating.